narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mei Terumii
Allgemeines Mei Terumii (Terumi = scheinende, glänzende Schönheit) ist der aktuelle Godaime Mizukage von Kirigakure. Sie ist bisher die einzig bekannte Person, die von Natur aus über zwei Kekkei Genkais verfügt. thumb|left| Erscheinung Mei ist eine junge, gutaussehende Frau. Sie hat etwa knöchellanges braunes Haar, das sie oben mit einem Haarband zu einem Dutt zusammengebunden hat. Außerdem verdeckt ihr Pony ihr rechtes Auge. Mei trägt ein langärmliches, dunkelblaues Kleid. Dieses Kleid bedeckt die untere Hälfte ihrer Brust und reicht bis zu ihren Knien, wobei es ihr rechtes Bein frei lässt. Unter ihrem Kleid trägt sie ein Netz, dass mehr von ihrer Brust verdeckt und bis zu ihren Knien reicht. Außerdem trägt sie unter ihrem Kleid noch einen kurzen Rock, der ihr nur bis zur Mitte ihres Oberschenkels reicht und einen Gürtel. Dazu trägt sie graue Sandalen und kniehohe Schienbeinschützer. Charakter Mei ist eine starke Persönlichkeit und eine sehr höfliche Person. Als Mizukage kümmert sie sich sehr um ihr Dorf und hat es geschafft, dass ihr Dorf den Spitznamen das Dorf hinter dem blutigen Nebel, der durch die harte Führung ihres Vorgängers entstanden ist, verloren hat. Beim Treffen der Kage ist sie die einzige, die Gaara reden lässt, was zeigt das sie ältere aber auch jüngere Personen respektiert. Die Dorfbewohner liegen ihr auch sehr am Herzen, um Choujuurou kümmert sie sich meist wie eine Mutter um ihr Kind. Jedoch kann sie auch sehr launisch und hart sein und versteht manche Dinge öfters auch mal falsch. So hatte sie zum Beispiel einige Aussagen von Ao falsch verstanden und ihm dann mit dem Tod gedroht. Sie ist auch nicht so gut auf das Thema Männer oder Verlobung zusprechen und droht jeden mit dem Tod, der auch nur eine kleine Andeutung macht, die sie meistens missversteht. Jedoch flirtet sie mit Sasuke und will ihm einen Kuss geben, bevor sie ihn tötet. Zeit als Mizukage Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt wurde Mei zum Godaime Mizukage ernannt und trat somit eine schwierige Nachfolge an, da ihr Vorgänger, Yagura, eine Schreckensherrschaft geführt hat. Sie versucht alles, damit ihr Dorf den Spitznamen das Dorf hinter dem blutigen Nebel wieder verliert. Sie ist sich bewusst, dass es in ihrem Dorf viele Spione gibt und Akatsuki vermutlich in ihrem Dorf gegründet wurde. Treffen der Kage thumb|left|Der Mizukage bricht auf Eines Tages erhält sie eine Nachricht des Raikage, der ein Treffen der Kage verlangt, weil sein jüngerer Bruder von Sasuke Uchiha entführt wurde. Kurz darauf macht sie sich mit Choujuurou und Ao, die sie beschützen sollen, auf den Weg ins Eisen-Reich, wo das Treffen stattfinden soll. Bei ihrer Abreise wird sie sehr herzlich von den Dorfbewohnern verabschiedet. Beim Treffen der Kage ist sie die einzige die Gaara zu Wort kommen lässt. Sie wird vom Raikage beschuldigt, dass ihr Dorf nichts gegen Akatsuki tut und das Akatsuki wahrscheinlich in ihrem Dorf gegründet wurde. Mei antwortet darauf, dass in ihrem Dorf der Verdacht besteht, dass der Yondaime Mizukage von jemanden manipuliert worden ist. Als Mifune eine Shinobi-Allianz vorschlägt, schließt er Mei als Anführerin aus, da es in Kirigakure noch zu viele Spione geben könnte. Mifune schlägt daraufhin Danzou als Anführer vor, da er der einzige sein, den man so eine Position zu trauen könnte. Ao schöpft daraufhin verdacht und benutzt sein Byakugan. Er findet heraus, dass Mifune von Danzou kontrolliert wird. Mei vermutet nun, dass Danzou mit seinem Sharingan Yagura kontrolliert haben könnte und befiehlt Ao ihm im Auge zu behalten. Kurz darauf taucht Zetsu im Versammlungsraum auf und sagt den Kagen, dass Sasuke in der Nähe ist. Daraufhin stürmt der Raikage aus dem Zimmer. Als Sasuke im Versammlungsraum auftaucht nutzt Danzou die Gelegenheit um zu fliehen, woraufhin Mei Ao den Auftrag gibt Danzou zu verfolgen. Dann wendet sich Mei Sasuke zu.thumb|right|Mei greift Sasuke an Sie meint, dass es eine Schande sei, einen so attraktiven Mann umbringen zu müssen und sie ihm deshalb einen Kuss geben will, bevor sie ihn tötet. Zuerst versperrt sie ihm mit ihrem Youton den Weg, befördert ihn mit Choujuurous Hilfe aus dem Versammlungsraum und versiegelt die Ausgänge, sodass nur noch sie und Sasuke alleine in einem Raum sind. Daraufhin offenbart sie Sasuke, dass sie noch ein zweites Kekkei Genkai besitzt, nämlich das Futton. Bevor sie Sasuke töten kann greift Zetsu in den Kampf ein. Er entzieht Mei ihr Chakra und gibt es an Sasuke weiter. Somit kann sich Sasuke befreien und schafft es zurück in den Versammlungsraum, wo er aber vom Tsuchikage besiegt wird. Kurz darauf treffen wieder alle Kage im Versammlungsraum ein und Tobi taucht mit Sasuke auf, den er zuvor gerettet hatte. Er erzählt den Kagen von seinem Mondaugeplan und als die Kage sich weigern ihm die letzten Jinchuuriki zu übergeben erklärt er ihnen den Krieg. Nachdem Tobi verschwunden ist bilden die Kage eine Allianz gegen Tobi. Nachdem Treffen der Kage macht sie sich mit Choujuurou auf die Suche nach Ao. Sie kann ihn gerade noch vor Danzous Gefolgsmann Fuu Yamanaka retten. Die Shinobi-Allianz Vorbereitungen für den Krieg thumb|left|Die Kage bei der Besprechung Ein paar Tage nach dem Treffen der Kage, treffen sich die Kage und Mifune erneut um ihre Lage und Kriegsstrategien zu besprechen. Auch Mei nimmt wieder an diesem Treffen teil und wird dieses mal nur von Ao begleitet. Mei freut sich, dass Tsunade wieder im Amt des Hokage ist, da Danzou nicht sehr vertrauenswürdig war. Sie schlägt vor, alle Einheiten der einzelnen Dörfer zusammen zuschließen und die Informationen zusammen zuführen um somit das Versteck von Akatsuki ausfindig zu machen. Nachdem Akatsuki das Versteck der Jinchuuriki gefunden hat, schlägt Mei vor nur eine kleine, aber starke, Gruppe zur Insel zu schicken. Sie stimmt mit den anderen Kage überein Oonoki zur Insel als Verstärkung zuschicken. Nachdem Oonoki wieder zurück kam, empfängt ihn Mei und erhält einen kurzen Bericht, den sie weiterleitet. Die Kage treffen sich daraufhin zu einem letzten Treffen vor dem Krieg. Der 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg thumb|left|Mei kickt Zetsu weg thumb|right|Mei mit ihrem Team Im 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg ist Mei zusammen mit Choujuurou, Genma Shiranui, Raidou Namiashi und einigen anderen Shinobi für den Schutz der Daimyou der fünf großen Shinobi-Reiche zuständig. Die Daimyou sind in diesem Krieg zwar nicht die Personen, die es hauptsächlich zu beschützen gilt, jedoch wäre die Allianz sehr unter Druck, wenn die Daimyou in Akatsukis Hände fallen würden. Zusammen mit den Daimyou reisen sie von einem Versteck zum nächsten, um Angriffen von Akatsuki entgehen zu können. Doch Tobi schickt die schwarze Hälfte von Zetsu aus um die Daimyou anzugreifen. Er findet sie und will sie angreifen, wird aber mitten im Angriff von Mei gestoppt und zurückgeworfen. Zusammen mit ihrem Team kämpft Mei nun gegen die schwarze Hälfte von Zetsu. Nach kurzer Zeit greift einer von Naruto Uzumakis Doppelgängern in den Kampf ein und unterstützt Mei und ihr Team. Zetsu kann nach einem langen Kampf von Choujuurou und dessen Schwert besiegt werden. Ob er tot oder nur kampfunfähig gemacht worden ist, ist unbekannt. Mei ist daraufhin sehr stolz auf Choujuurou und meint, dass er sich, seitdem sie gemeinsam unterwegs sind, weiterentwickelt hat. Nach dem Kampf bekommen sie eine Nachricht vom Hauptquartier, dass Madara Uchiha von Kabuto Yakushi wiederbelebt worden ist und dass alle Kage gemeinsam gegen ihn antreten. Daraufhin wird Mei von Genma, Raidou und einem weiteren Shinobi aus Konoha mit Hilfe des Hiraishin no Jutsu zum Kampfplatz von Madara und den anderen Kage teleportiert. Kampf gegen Madara Uchiha thumb|left|Die fünf Kage gegen Madara Mei trifft bei den anderen Kage auf dem Kampfplatz ein und steht nun Madara Uchiha gegenüber. Da Gaara und Oonoki schon von den vorherigen Kämpfen geschwächt sind, heilt Tsunade die beiden während Mei zusammen mit A Madara angreifen um Zeit zu verschaffen. Mei verwendet ihr Youton und A greift in seiner Raiton-Rüstung an. Madara kann sich aber mit seinem Susano'o schützen und meint daraufhin, dass die Kage einen starken Angriff haben. Madara erprobt nun die Verteidigung von den Kage, doch Gaara und Oonoki schaffen es, seinen Angriff abzuwehren. Mei verwendet nun das Kirigakure no Jutsu, um Madaras Sichtfeld einzuschränken, sodass der Raikage ihn überraschend angreifen kann. Als Naruto Uzumaki in den Kampf eingreifen will, hindern ihn die Kage daran und geben ihm den Auftrag, Tobi aufzuhalten. Im Laufe des Kampfes verwendet Madara das Mokuton: Kajukai Kourin, worauf Mei die anderen warnt, dass sie den Blütenstaub nicht einatmen dürfen. Madara greift sie weiter an und Mei versucht, den Angriff mit Hilfe von Suiton-Jutsus zu stoppen, doch geht sie durch den Blutenstaub, den sie eingeatmet hat, zu Boden. thumb|right|Die Kage gegen die 25 Susano'o Madara greift immer wieder mit Katon-Jutsus an, doch kann Mei diese mit Hilfe von Suiton-Techniken kontern. Sie schafft es, Madara wegzuschleudern, sodass A und Oonoki ihn von hinten attackieren können und mit Hilfe von Tsunade und Gaara scheinbar versiegeln. Madara hatte aber zuvor Mokuton Bunshin benutzt. Mei meint daraufhin, dass Madara sie nicht verspotten soll, da sie mit voller Kraft zu fünft gegen Madara Uchiha kämpfen. Madara beschwört nun mehrere Doppelgänger, sodass nun jeder Kage gegen fünf Doppelgänger kämpfen muss, wobei jeder Doppelgänger ein Susano'o benutzt. Mei hat keine Chance gegen die fünf Doppelgänger und sieht sich schon mit Gaara als Verlierer, doch kommen ihr die anderen zu Hilfe. Die Kage versuchen, Madara gemeinsam mit ihren Techniken zu besiegen, doch er setzt seine vollendete Susano'o-Form ein. Als Kabuto Yakushi von Itachi Uchiha dazu gezwungen wird, das Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei aufzulösen, verschwinden alle wiederbelebten Shinobi. Madara schafft es aber, den Vertrag des Edo Tensei-Jutsus zu brechen und ist nun komplett von diesem befreit. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|right|Mei greift mit Youton an thumb|left|Mei stößt einen ätzenden Nebel aus Mei ist der amtierende Mizukage und gehört als eine der Kage zu den wahrscheinlich mächtigsten Shinobi in der Shinobi-Welt. Deswegen muss sie neben einer starken Persönlichkeit auch sehr gute kämpferische Fähigkeiten besitzen. Sie hat ein überdurchschnittliches Chakra-Level, da sie mehrere Jutsus auf höchsten Niveau hintereinander anwenden kann. Sie scheint auch eine gewisse Kampferfahrung zuhaben und besitzt analytische Fähigkeiten. Mei beherrscht drei verschiedene Elemente: Doton, Suiton und Katon. Diese verschiedenen Elemente kann sie verbinden und somit das Youton und Futton erschaffen. Somit ist sie die bisher einzig bekannte Person, die über zwei Kekkei Genkai verfügt. Indem sie das Doton mit dem Katon verbindet, kann sie das Youton verwenden, dadurch kann sie eine große Menge von Lava ausspeien, die eine hohe Angriffskraft hat. Wenn sich die Lava wieder abkühlt bleibt hartes Gestein zurück, mit denen Mei Wege versperren kann. Wenn sie Suiton mit Katon verbindet, entsteht das Futton. Mei kann, wenn sie es ausspeit, einen ätzenden Nebel erzeugen. Dieser Nebel ist sogar so ätzend, dass es das Susano'o zum Schmelzen bringen kann. Durch diese Elementverbindungen hat Mei eine extrem starke Offensive, bei der nur wenige Verteidigungen standhalten können. Meis Techniken Verschiedenes *Sie scheint eine Ablehnung gegen Männer oder die Abhängigkeit der Frauen von Männern zu hegen, da sie Ao mehrmals missversteht, dass sie von Männern abhängig wäre und ihm daraufhin den Tod androht. *Von ihrem Temperament ähnelt sie ein bisschen Sakura. Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Die Schutzeinheit der Daimyou' Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Kai Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Kiri Kategorie:Mizukage Kategorie:Kunoichi Kategorie:Kämpfe der Mizukage